Moonshine by Moonlight
by PrinceByCrime
Summary: When a new student shows up on the doorstep of the Xavier Institute baring a remarkable resemblance to Wolverine what havoc will she bring?  Student/Teacher   Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1: SheWolf

Chapter 1: She-Wolf

'I guess,' Kya thought staring up at the large building in front of her. 'This is the place.' She scowled at the door and crossed her arms. She didn't want to do this, what if it was the wrong place. She growled at herself and did what she always did when she was nervous, said 'to hell with it' and just went ahead and got it over with.

The loud knocking echoed through the great mansion like a temple gong in the mountains and was answered shortly as the words, 'Come In.' shot through the girl's head.

Kya growled again, she didn't like telepaths, and she didn't like empaths either. What was in her head and in her heart was for her to know and impart upon others as she saw fit.

'Don't be shy.' The voice said coaxingly in her head. She growled again,

'Well at least I know he's not an empath too.' She though and then heard chuckling.

'No, I'm not.' Kya growled again, and shoved open the door roughly making it swing back into the wall and forward again leaving a lock shaped dent in its wake.

'I'm in,' She thought growling mentally. 'Now get the hell out of my head.' She got the idea that whoever had been speaking to her was smiling now but he did as she requested and 'left', so to speak.

* * *

'Logan.' The man turned over and pulled his pillow over head head.

'Logan.' The man scowled and pressed the pillow against his head harder.

'Logan!' The man growled with exasperation and sat up quickly.

'What!' He thought gritting his teeth.

'We have a visitor. Would you be so kind as to go receive her.' The professor asked in his always calm voice.

'Make someone else do it!' The man thought, flopping back down on the bed irritably.

'I'm afraid the others are all currently occupied Logan. It's going to have to be you.'

'Then make one of the twerps do it.' He growled.

'I don't think that would be wise.' The man growled again.

'Fine! Just get out'a my head!' He snapped.

'Thank you.'

The man growled again and got up, he had slept in his jeans so he grabbed a flannel shirt that had been draped over a closet door and through it on over his wife-beater, muttering as he stalked out of the room and shut his door forcefully.

'God-damn Professor,'He thought to himself. 'Who the hell does he think he is? It's my god-damn head! He has no right to be in it!'

* * *

Kya crossed her arms with annoyance and leaned against one of the wooden pillars in the entrance hall,

'Well,' She thought. 'They obviously know I'm here! What? Am I supposed to just go off and figure it out myself or is someone gonna show up and give me a God-damn hand!'

Kya wasn't the most patient person in the world at the best of times but at moments like this she was truly volatile.

"Finally!" She thought as she heard someone coming down the stairs, she didn't realize she had said it out-loud and even if she had known she never would have thought he could have heard her from so far away.

The man was there in less than a minute and looming over her ominously. He glowered at her and she returned the gesture.

'He's sexy.' She thought with a feral smile, her eyes glinting mischievously. 'I hope he's one of the teachers.'

Logan looked down at the girl expressionlessly, he recognized the look that flashed across her face and smirked.

"Come on kid." He said grabbing the suitcase next to her and turning to lead her to her new room. She bristled but followed him wordlessly up the stairs and down a hall to the last room on the left in one of the school's many wings. As he walked in he tossed her suitcase on the bed and turned to her.

"This is yer room fer the moment," Logan said in an detached tone like he'd said it so many times he couldn't even be bothered to pretend that she was any different than anyone else. "Fer now you'll be rooming alone. The professer'll call ya down to his office in a little while and he'll introduce ya to everyone then he'll tell ya where you will be stayin' after he asks ya some questions, so don't get too comfortable 'cause ya probably won't be stayin' in this room.'

"Okay," She said shrugging. "Thank you by the way." She added as the man made to leave. He grunted in response and shut the door behind him. Kya smiled to herself, she liked the way he talked.

* * *

'Miss Fringe.' She scowled, the voice was back.

'What?' She asked crossly.

'I'd like to see you in my office so that I can introduce you to the staff and see about your living arrangements.' The voice said pleasantly.

'Fine, I don't suppose you'd be kind enough to tell me how to get there?' She was being passive-aggressive now. She had been wondering around the mansion for the past 10 minutes in a vain attempt to find the kitchen. The man chuckled and explained how to get there before leaving her to thoughts. She followed the directions without a problem and came upon yet another imposing dark wooden door. She rolled her eyes and knocked and the door opened promptly.

"Welcome."A man said, Kya's ears pricked as she recognized that voice and swiveled down and back at once, glaring at the man whose voice had interrupted her thoughts so many times that day.

"My name is Charles Xavier," The man said kindly as he rolled around the desk towards the girl. She looked at the wheel-chair with a raised eyebrow. "I am the headmaster of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngers."

"No, really?" Kya said sarcastically rolling her eyes. A man next to her in dark red shades stiffed and she tensed as well but kept her eyes forward, pretending she hadn't noticed but keeping an eye on him with her peripheral. Xavier just smiled patiently and nodded,

"Yes really. You may have already heard of me refereed to as 'The Professor' or 'Professor X' feel free to call me either. These," He said motioning to the people in the room. "are the instructors here at Xavier's Institute. This is Dr. Jean Grey, the resident medic, also called Phoenix."

Dr. Grey smiled welcomingly at Kya and Kya returned the gesture with a quick smile and nod of acknowledgment.

"This is Scott Summers, aka. Cyclops." The Professor said indicating the man in the shades, the man stuck out his hand and puffed out his chest importantly. Kya smirked with cynical amusement and shook his hand.

"This is Ororo Iqadi, or Storm if you prefer." Kya smiled genuinely at her, she liked her short silver-white hair and the energy she gave off. Storm nodded and smiled at Kya in return.

"And I believe you have met Logan before." The professor said simply.

"Yes," Kya said glancing at the rough looking man with amusment. "But we never really got down to introductions."

"Ah, well then this is Logan, also known as Wolverine." Xavier said. Kya smiled and turned to him offering him her hand,

"I like the name." She said with smirking in a way that to an outsider might be considered insincere. Luckily that was not how Logan saw it.

"Which one?" He said smirking himself and crossing his arms, refusing her outstretched hand. Her smirk changed into a grin and her hand found its way into her jean pocket.

"Both." She said simply.

"Ehm." Kya glanced in the direction of the man called Cyclops.

"Yes?" She asked, her face and voice completely void of emotions so as not to project the aggravation she was feeling. The man nodded in the direction of the professor and Kya looked at the elderly man raising an eyebrow.

* * *

It was another half an hour before she finally left the room. For the most part the questions she had been asked were generic,

'What's your name?'

'Kya.'

'Do you have a last name?'

'Yes.'

'How old are you?'

'5.'

'Are you a mutant?'

'No'

'Then what are you?'

'A flamingo.'

'Do you really believe that?'

'Sure, why not.'

'Why did you come here?'

'I like to take unconventional vacations.'

'Where are your parents?'

'In africa.'

'Do they live there?'

'Where else would a flamingo live?'

The questions went on like this for 10 minutes before the Summer's man lost it.

"Look kid, we don't have to take you in you know that? Professor X is only trying to get to know you better so why don't you stop being smart with him and answer the questions."

Kya turned calmly to regard him, her eyes black and indifferent,

"I'll start answering the questions when he asks a few he doesn't know the answer to."

Summer's got quiet and Logan's eyes glinted appreciatively, anyone who could shut Shades up like that was welcome in his opinion.

Xavier nodded and smiled at Kya,

"Very well then but for the sake of the non-telepaths in the room if you will please..." Kya rolled her eyes,

"My name is Kya Fringe, I'm 18 years old, yes I'm a mutant, no I don't really believe I'm a flamingo, I don't know why I came here, I don't know where my parents are, and they may very well live in Africa but once again I don't know." She said reeling off the answers to the questions she had been asked a few minutes ago in the very order they had been asked including the patronizing ones just to be snarky. Xavier smiled at her graciously and moved on to the real questions,

"What do they call you?"Kya's eyes glinted and she let slip a feral smile,

"Fenrir."

"And what are your abilities?"

"I am a lycanthropic metamorph. I have the ability to change between wolf and human form and all stages in-between at will in addition I have enhanced senses, strength, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, healing and endurance as well razor-sharp claws and fangs." She said stoically.

"How well can you control your powers?"

"My control is killer, sir." She said smirking slightly at her joke, next to her Logan sniggered and Scott's face darkened.

"How are you with others."

"Honestly I like my own space. If your trying to discreetly figure out how I'd do with a roommate I'll tell you right now I don't want one. I realize you might be more inclined to give me one because I said I didn't want one but I think that would be a mistake."

"Fair enough, so how did you get here?"Kya shrugged,

"I walked."

"From where?"

"Alaska."Even the professor looked taken-aback at that. Kya merely shrugged,

"They have beautiful forests." She offered in explanation. After a few more questions she was told she could leave,

"Oh but one thing Professor X is it?"The professor nodded at her and she continued. "I have a dog, a big dog. May he stay?" It wasn't a question it was an ultimatum and the professor knew it. He glanced towards the forest surrounding the institute in the direction the dog happened to be sitting awaiting his master's command. The professor nodded.

"Very well but make sure that he is on a leash when he isn't in your room or in the forest, I don't want him scaring the other students."Kya nodded, smiling graciously and exited the room.

"But Professor!"She could hear Scott saying in a ferocious whisper down the hall. "You know we don't allow pet!"

"Put a lid on it Summers," Logan growled. "Chuck made the rules he can bend'em if he wants."

* * *

A/N: I thought I would give my readers a warning before they get too into this and my idea for a solution. I have written many multi-chapter stories & fanfictions on many sites and most have been left incomplete. However in order to counter that I will updating this story in a way so that the last chapter i post will always make for a good ending point should i choose to discontinue this story. That means I will probably be adding more than one chapter at a time when I update though the updates may be farther apart than you would like. It's a bit of give and take but I think the results will be to your liking. ~KiraWolf


	2. Chapter 2: If You Were There, Beware

Chapter 2: Danger

It had been a few weeks since Kya had arrived and she was finally settling in. The crowds of people in the hallways parted as Kya walked towards the kitchen with Kida, her Irish Wolfhound, in tow. Typically students ate in the dinning room but then again Kya wasn't a typical person. She was met with a grunt of welcome from Logan as she took up the stool next to him and gave him a nod of recognition. They ate in a comfortable silence before Scott came in.

"Kya, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in the dinning room with the other students?" He said scornfully. Kya looked up from the section of the newspaper she'd been reading with a bored expression and shrugged.

"I prefer to eat alone." She said. Scott scowled,

"And what do you call him?" He asked nodding towards Logan. Kya looked at Logan and tilted her head,

"I call him Logan, why what do you call him?" She said with almost malicious innocence. Logan scoffed and glanced up to see the expression on Scotts face. Tight-lipped, ridged, glaring, he was pissed. Scott turned away from them and made for the door,

"Never-mind, I can see why you two don't mind one another company. You're a perfect match really, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was your daughter Wolverine, why she's almost as standoffish as you are."

Kya turned to Logan after Scott had left and raised an eyebrow,

"Is he always so unfriendly in the mornings?" She asked with a wicked grin, Logan chuckled and patted Kya on the shoulder.

"Kid, I think you and me are gonna be good friends."

* * *

Kya growled as her 3rd period class rolled around. It was English, one of her favorite subjects, but with Mr. Summers, one of her least favorite teachers. She pushed the great wooden door open and did a double take, it was not Mr. Summers but Logan standing at the front of the class smirking cockily at her.

"Ms. Fringe how nice of you to join us 20 minutes into class. Fortunately for you, or perhaps unfortunately considering the lengths you probably had to go to in order to avoid detection, Scottie boy is off on a mission and so I am filling in." Some of the students snickered at Logan's abuse of their english teacher while others scowled, Kya however smiled appreciatively at him and nodded. He hadn't been joking and she had known it though they both found it amusing.

"Your assignment is to write a 400-500 word essay from the point of view of a soldier in the Korean War. It doesn't matter which side you pick." Logan said and handed her the worksheet that explained all the details. A shadow passed over Kya's eyes and she took out a pen and paper as she started to write, not even looking at the handout.

'I used to think it an honor to fight for my country and considered myself a martyr for women in the armed forces as I overtook battlefields with a sniper rifle on my back and a pistol in my belt. Then they placed me in that hell hole. They say it only lasted 3 years, I tell you it lasted longer. I was a marine, they didn't have women in the marines back then but I suppose I was special, unique enough to be worth bending the rules for. They placed me with a unit of 9 men, all of whom were supposed to be the best of the best, and dropped us in a no-name jungle close to the north-south border that we ended up calling 'The Edge.'It took less than a week for us to lose our first man, and the rest fell shortly after. Grenades shoved down foxholes, trip-wires, ambushes, it was guerilla warfare at its worse and I was forced to endure every moment of it...'

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he read it. It was like she had been there. He admired the way she had put a twist on the story. Instead of her writing from a soldiers point-of-view like all the others she wrote as if she were the soldier, she didn't change her circumstances or edit anything about herself as far as he could tell, she made herself blend seamlessly in with the events.

"Kya, can I see you after class please?" Logan said from his desk as the bell rang, some of the less mature kids made 'oooh' sounds but Kya just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sir." She said smiling pleasantly at him and approached the desk. He waited until the other students had left the room before speaking to her.

"This is good." He said bluntly dropping her paper on the desk. She smiled pleasantly at him and nodded.

"Thank you." Logan grunted in response and Kya turned to leave. To anyone else that little exchange might have seemed awkward but neither Kya nor Logan were the type go around their ass to get to their elbow, if they wanted to say something they said it, no need to make it overly complicated or elaborate.

* * *

The real surprise came later in the day when she was 'called' down to Professor Xavier's office to be told that she would be undergoing a trail later that day to gauge her ability to control her powers. The time was set for 2:00PM (to which she responded sarcastically'Aw not AM professor? And here I took you for a night person) and she went on her way. When 2 o'clock finally rolled around she was met by Logan and led to the Danger Room.

"Okay kid, here's how it's gonna work. Me and you are gonna go in and Scotter over there is gonna turn the thing on. We are gonna be given a number of objectives and we have to complete them, once we finish them all the program will end. Got it?" Logan asked leaning against the door to the Danger Room. Kya nodded,

"Ya okay, but why do you have to come?"Scott snickered and Logan scowled,

"Ta make sure ya don't get yerself killed."

"Ah, okay. I was just wondering I didn't mean to offend you." Kya said shrugging. Logan smiled and put his hands in his pockets,

"Don't worry 'bout it kid."He said.

"Now come on we got to get changed, unless of course you plan on fighting in that?" Logan asked eyeing Kya's jeans warily. Kya laughed and shook her head,

"No no, I've got something else in mind." She said smiling at Logan as they headed towards their respective dressing rooms. Scott scowled as they left, he didn't like being second to Wolverine in anyones eyes and that girl was starting to annoy him.

* * *

'First Objective: Basic Control'

A pleasant if not mundane female voice said. Kya was then asked to transform into her wolf form, into a transitional form, into a human form...

"Human means without the fluffy tail and ears." Scott's voice broke through the silence. Kya growled,

"I like my tail and ears."

"Are you even able to make them disappear?"

"Yes."

"Then show me."

"Why?"

"Because we need to see if you can go out in public or not."

"Is my word not good enough?"

"No."

Kya smirked and laugh good-naturally allowing her tail and ears to disappear. She fidgeted awkwardly, she didn't like not having them there, it made her feel vulnerable.

"Can I have them back now?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"We need to see if you can stay like that."

"Dammit Summers quit being a bastard,"Logan cut in glowering at the control station before turning to Kya. "You can have your tail and ears back now if you like." Kya smiled thankfully at him and he watched with amusement (and slight disgust) as her spine extended and fur grew to create a fluffy dark brown tail and her ears shifted on top of her head and become furry. Before he could help himself he had reached out and touched one of the ears and was surprised to find it so soft, he ran his fingers along the outside of the ear and Kya leaned into the touch unable to resist, it just felt so good. Logan found himself wondering if her tail was as soft and reached out to touch it when a sharp cough cut through the air.

"If you two want pet and stroke each other be my guest but please don't force me to witness it." Scott said curtly. Logan shook his head and glared up towards where he knew Scott to be.

"We weren't doing nothing and you damn well know it Summers." He growled.

"I know what I saw and what I saw wasn't 'nothing' Logan, now if you don't mind I'd like to get this over with.'He said before turning off the interface.

'Second Objective: Basic Agility'

The room shifted into a military style agility course which Kya ran through quickly while Logan watched from the sidelines.

'Third Objective: Adaptivity'

The room shifted slight, it was still an agility course but it was slightly different as Kya began to run through it the course began to change depending on the ease with which she completed the task and ultimately forcing her into using her powers.

'Forth Objective: Combat Skills'

The room changed to become something like a boxing arena. There were a total of 10 rounds, each round lasted 3 minutes and every round you were faced against a different opponent who was slightly more difficult and designed for your specific needs. Before the matches started Scott turned on the intercom just long enough to tell her that she didn't need to worry about completely all 10 rounds, very few people did. And so she was even more determined to make it through, which she did.

'Fifth Objective: Collaborative Goals'

The room began to change once again as tall walls began to spring up around Kya and Logan who were now standing side by side. It turned out to be a maze which Kya had to make her way through. Throughout the maze were agility challenges and enemies that would spring out of nowhere, not only that but the maze was constantly changing. Kya closed her eyes and listened hard, she could hear the pattern, everything worked in a pattern, even if they didn't realize it they had patterns, especially computer programs. Ah, she had it.

* * *

"Good job Kid." Logan said as they stepped out of the Danger Room. He was impressed, he couldn't deny it. It was the first time that he had ever been with a new student in the Danger Room and not had to bail them out of some kind of trouble. He thought back to the essay Kya had written earlier that day and paused,

"Hey Kya?" He asked, Kya stopped and looked at him. Logan though for a moment and shook his head,

"Nah, never-mind. It's nothing."Kya shrugged,

"Okay. Thanks for chilling with my in the Danger Room today."She said cheerfully, Logan smiled at her and nodded,

"Anytime Kid, all you have to do is ask."


	3. Chapter 3: Animal I Have Become

Chapter 3: Animal I Have Become

It had been about a month since Kya had arrived at Xavier's and she had been dubbed 'The Female Wolverine' by most 'his girlfriend' by others. She smiled sadistically to herself when she though of it, if they wanted to think of him as her's then they were more than welcome to.

"What are you grinning about Kid?" Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen, it was well past midnight and by all logical reasoning they should both be in bed right now.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Thirsty." Logan said with a sardonic smile as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and slide a soda over the counter towards her. She popped the cap and tilted the bottle towards him for a moment before taking a gulp.

"So have you heard?"She asked as they retired to the rec-room and sat down on the sofa together turning on the TV absentmindedly but keeping to volume low since they weren't really interested in it.

"About what?" He asked with mild curiosity. Kya grinned wickedly at him,

"About us."He snorted and grinned at her,

"No I haven't. What have we been up to darlin'?" Kya sniggered and leaned in close to Logan and made to whisper in his ear.

"Apparently,"She said in a low tone as if there were other people around that she didn't want to hear. "We are having a secret affair behind the professor's back."

"Oh really?" Logan said with amusement, raising an eyebrow and leaning back into the couch. "And pray-tell what does this affair consist of."

"Oh you know the typical,"Kya said leaning back as well with a sadistic smile on her face. "Smoldering kisses behind closed doors, passionate caresses in vacant hallways, ravishing each other on desks vacant classrooms..."Logan choked on his drink and started coughing.

"What?"He spluttered between coughs. Kya began to laugh as she pat him on the back and grinned at him,

"You heard me."

"God that's ridiculous!"Logan said grinning at Kya. Kya looked down at her razor-sharp nails and inspected them,

"I don't know I think it sounds kinda," She paused and locked logan in the eye. "sexy."

And that was it, the tension broke. Logan was across the couch in less than a second pinning Kya beneath him and pressing his lips to hers. She gasped and shivered slightly before melting into the kiss, embracing the mixture of fear and pleasure that washed over her. She wanted this yes but at the same time she knew if he wanted it he was going to have to take it.

He pressed himself against her, his tongue flicked out to taste her skin and something in her snapped, she bit him, her sharp canines sinking deep into his skin and she growled savagely at him, her brown eyes turning black with desire. Logan gasped with pain and pleasure. He was restless now, he wanted more, he wanted to be free to do what he liked to and with her and as he looked into her eyes he lost completely control. Logan was pushed into the far recesses of his own mind as the Wolverine took control, leaving Logan to feel and watch but not to control and so it was also with Kya as she let the Wolf out to love and abuse her new mate as she saw fit. It was a blind fury of raw emotion and feelings and time seemed to slow down, seconds where minutes, minutes were hours, hours were days, unending bliss. It wasn't until Kya and Logan woke up the next morning, wrapped together in on of the sheets on Logan's bed that they realized what had happened. Their dreams had only been more of what they had experience that night. Logan looked down at the naked girl in his arms with shock, and amazement as the memories came pouring back to him, the feelings so strong even in memory that they made him shutter, and she had survived. She smiled at him in turn and moved closer to him, trying to keep the warmth that she had felt before she had woken up, she sighed gratefully as she curled herself into a ball half on his chest, half on the matrice in order to regain the warmth. Logan smirked and sank back down into his pillows pulling Kya close to him. So she had survived the full force of the Wolverine, not only that but apparently she had enjoyed herself and was still willing to look at him. He reached down to stroke her and she shuttered under his touch, Logan smirked and nodded to himself, yup, she was defiantly a keeper.


	4. Chapter 4: If You're Feeling Sinister

Chapter 4: If You're Feeling Sinister

_It was quiet, unsettlingly so. She dropped down low to the ground, every part of her tensed, awaiting the strike. She knew it would come, the only questions were where and when?_

_ She uttered a quiet growl and and glanced around, nobody else had noticed. She dashed forward quickly, keeping low to the ground and grabbed two of the men by their collars, dragging them silently to the ground and willing them to stay quiet. _

_ She spotted the third man but before she could reach him a devastating sound cut through the silence. It was the unmistakable sound of a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun._

_ She raced forward, forgetting stealth, but it was too late. The bullet reached him before she could and it buried itself in his head, spattering blood across the girls face in the process._

_ The girl staggered as she stopped, standing silently where she was, shocked. She looked up slowly every hair on her body standing up, as a harsh, deep growl tore through her throat. _

_ She was going to **kill **them. _

_ She turned slowly to face the offenders, they looked frightened and their rifles shook in their hands. She grinned sadistically at them and look a menacing step forward. Her canines and nails lengthening and sharpening with every step she took. _

_ They **would **die for what they had done. _

_ She moved quickly, shots could be heard but none scathed her. She was a blur. One man fell, then the next, and another._

_ **None **would survive. _

_ Humanity be damned, if they wanted guerilla warfare she would give them guerrilla warfare. The fourth man was down, the wounds on his back weeping blood. He'd bleed to death within the next few minutes. The fifth man was down, only two more to go._

_ She grinned ferally at them, with each kill she was becoming less and less human. The metallic smell of blood was heavy in the air as she approached the final man. He was moving backwards, stumbling every few steps then scrambling back up to his feet. _

_ Her grey eyes never left his as she watched him with cruel amusement. Her black pelt made darker by the blood that stained it. _

_ He would **die **… violently._

_ The man tripped over a rifle and picked it up as he staggered to his feet. He pointed it at the she-wolf and fired. It stopped her … momentarily. She got back up slowly, her lips twisting into a demented grin as she raised her muzzle high into the air and howled signifying the start of the hunt. _

_ He** can't **outrun fate. _

_ The man turned and ran but Kya was on him, chasing him through the jungle. Rushing up on him and snapping savagely at his ankles before falling back. She wanted this to last. _

_ She chased him into a clearing where several men in uniforms matching his where resting. They got to their feet quickly but not fast enough._

_ Kya leapt, her jaws closing around the man's throat. She threw her wait to the side swinging around the man's neck, her jaws still holding tight, as her teeth sliced through the mans jugular. His blood drenching his comrades._

_ The man was dead before he ever hit the ground. His head would have rolled if it were not for the last remnants of his neck vertebra which stubbornly refused to release their hold. The men stared, dumbfounded at the man and his aggressor. _

_ The wolf sneered at them and turned around, flicking her tail cheekily and trotted lightly back into the dense jungle. _

_ **Nobody** would touch her team and live to tell the tale. N**obody. **_

_She returned to her team with a light smile, here coat matted with dried blood. The other two men where still alive, that was good. Best not to stay in one place for too long._

_ "Kya? Are you alright?" One of the men asked rushing up to her as she rejoined her men in the clearing. It was covered in blood and bodies._

_ "Kya?" He repeated as her vision shifted in and out of focus. She fell over, human again._

_ "Kya? Are you alright?" Her vision failed her, she couldn't see anything._

_ "Kya!" She was unconcious._

…

"Kya!"She was vaguely aware that she was being shaken.

"Kya! Wake up dammit!" She frowned. What made him think she was still sleeping?

"Kya!" She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the man.

"Finally," He said exasperatedly."Do ya know how long I've been tryin' ta wake ya up? I swear ya sounded like a damn dog! Growlin' and snarlin' in yer sleep like that! What the hell were ya dreaming about?"

"Nothing but the past ma cherie." Kya said yawning and curling up into a ball.

"Some hell of a past." The man grumbled looking down at Kya.

"You're telling me!" Kya said. Logan shook his head and chuckled lying back down and pulling Kya towards him. Kya smiled and snuggled into the embrace, reveling in the feeling.

"So mind tellin' me what this 'past' is that's givin' ya such a hard time?" He asked looking at her intently.

"Actually I do, but I suppose I should tell you now. Save myself the trouble later." She said sighing and rolling on her back.

"Do you remember that story I wrote not too long ago? The one about Vietnam." She asked, glancing at him. Logan nodded.

"Ya, what about it?" He asked.

"What if I told you it wasn't a story? What if I said it was a memory?"Kya said. Logan scowled and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I'd say I should have deducted a letter grade for cheating. I asked for a story not an autobiography." He grinned at her. Kya grinned back and shook her head, laughing lightly.

"Ya well it's true. I was there for Vietnam, I was there for Desert Storm, I'd be in Afghanistan now if it weren't for this sudden 'anti-mutant' attitude! I've been a Marine for the past 50 years and NOW they decide they don't want me! NOW? In the middle of a god-damn war! Ya know, they never did know how to use me right. I was born for battle, me and people like me are the ultimate soldiers! If they used us right there would be no question about victory! But none of thme do. They just separate us and send us out to different areas where the fighting is the worst and prey that we don't come back alive, but we do. We always come back, because … because we can't die." She paused and looked at Logan, her grin had slipped from her lips a long time ago and now there was only sorrow. She was apologizing to him. Apologizing for not telling him.

Logan stared at her, shocked. She couldn't die? She was like him? Never to become sick? Never to sustain a lasting injured? Never to age?

Kya looked away from him, misinterpreting his stare as one of disgust. She rose slowly and grabbed her things off the floor, her shoulders slumped forward in shame and rejection.

Logan got up quickly and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face him and pulling her into a hug. Grinning silently to himself. She was like him.

Kya shuttered and pressed as close to Logan as she could get. He didn't hate her for not telling him sooner? Did he understand they had no future together? He was mortal, she was not. But she shook away the thoughts and reveled in the moment, for now at least she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of acceptance and the safety it brought.


	5. Chapter 5: D Is For Danger

Chapter 5: D Is For Dangerous

Kya yawned as she walked down the hall between Logan and Scott, Kida following closely at her heels.

"So remind me why I'm doing this again?" She asked stretching.

"I already told you," Scott said impatiently. "Last time we checked your abilities, now we need to see their limits."

The corner of Kya's mouth twitched but she bit back the grin that was threatening to break through,

"So... what do you plan to do to test my healing abilities? Take out Gatling Gun and see how many rounds you can get in before the situation becomes critical?" Kya asked with a light, but curious smile. Logan started to laugh but Scott gave Kya a concerned look.

"No, why do you think we would do that?" He asked, genuine worry in his voice. Kya raised her eyebrow.

"Some of the kids here told me that was how it was done. They weren't sure what kind of weapon was used really. But I heard Gatling Gun mentioned as a prospective weapon and I just threw it out there 'cause it was the only one I remembered." She said with a convincing look of worry on her face. Scott scowled,

"Tell me who it was? I'll have a talk with them about that later. They shouldn't go off scaring new students." Kya started to laugh, and shook her head.

"Nah, I was just screwing with you. Nobody told me that I was just joking around. You're too easy to mess with Scottie-boy." Kya said smiling and winking before turning into a wolf and dashing off towards the Danger Room with Kida hot on her heels. Scott folded his arms disapprovingly,

"I can't believe she can lie so easily!" Scott said looking at Logan and waiting for him to agree. Logan smirked and glanced over at him.

"I can, yer just too ethical. I lie to ya frequently, just for the hell of it, and ya don't know the difference. Face it "Scottie-Boy" yer too trusting, which makes ya fun to screw with." Logan said, laughing as he turned down a corridor, opting to go his own way to the Danger Room instead of accompanying Scott any further.

…

"Hmmm," Kya said looking down at Scott from one of the metal beams that ran across the ceiling as he entered the Danger Room control booth. "You walk too slowly."

"Or maybe you run too fast." Scott said sitting down at the booth and smirking to himself.

"That may be true Scottie-Boy, _however _if we ever were being chased by a bear _I _would survive." Kya said grinning cheekily at him.

"Oh and why's that?" Scott asked turning to face her.

"Because Scottie-Boy, you know that saying? You don't have to outrun the bear, you just have to outrun your slowest friend. Well … I'm not saying your my friend, but I can **defiantly **outrun you. Not that it would matter much, I'm not a very ethical person and sympathy isn't something I normally offer, so I'd probably trip you from the start and eliminate the problem all together. But still, it's nice to know that if I were feeling oddly generous that day and didn't trip you that I wouldn't regret my decision later because you'd still end up getting eaten by the bear either way." Kya said smiling lightly at him. Logan snickered and clapped Kya on the back roughly grinning at her. 

"Well darlin' I don't know about a bears but I hear there are some pretty savage beasts 'round here, wolverines and wolves. I'm sure they'd just _love _to run Scottie down and rip his limbs off." Logan said. Kya laughed, her eyes lighting up cheerfully. Scott coughed and glared at Logan folding his arms.

"Okay enough. We are here for a reason so let's get this over with. The Professor and Storm will be here shortly to observe and I'd like to go over the objectives and such before they get here. So Kya if you would please go ahead into the Danger Room. Wolverine will you stay here for a minute I want a word with you." Scott said coldly, his face expressionless. Kya smirked and nodded,

"Sure thing Scottie-Boy." She said as she walked through the door.

When the door closed Kya's ears pricked up, her left ear swiveling towards the door as she listened to the conversation on the other side. It was coming through clear as day even through the 6 inch thick steel door.

"You know Logan, I'd really appreciate it if you kept your hostility in check around the students. You might not realize it, but your teaching them that it's okay to undermine my authority." Scott said sharply. Kya could almost hear the smirk in Wolverine's voice when he spoke next.

"Oh believe me Scooter, I'm completely aware of it. And I'm flattered that ya think I have that much influence over the students here but I'll let ya in on a little secret: Kya didn't like ya from the get go. So as much as I'd like to take credit for her attitude toward ya, I really can't."

Kya heard Wolverine walking towards the door and grinned to herself. Logan really was awesome. The door opened to reveal Kya standing attentively by it and Scott shot her a wary look.

"Where you listening?" He asked in a scandalized tone. Kya laughed and nodded.

"Ya. Oh and Wolverine was right, I just don't like you. And FYI, you should learn that if I say something to you, it's personal. Don't fool yourself into thinking it isn't." Kya said before walking down the stairs, Logan's characteristic bark-like laugh following her.

…

_'Danger Room Abilities Exercise Part 2,' _The female voice said calmly. _'Ability Analysis.'_

Kya sighed and looked at Wolverine, she was already bored and it hadn't even started yet.

…

"Well I have to say Miss Fringe that was very impressive." The Professor said as Kya and Logan stepped out of the danger room. Kya smiled and nodded at The Professor uttering a small thanks.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get your marksman, martial arts, and tracking training from?" He asked. Kya looked at Wolverine and back at The Professor, biting her lip nervously.

"If it's all the same to you Professor, I'd rather my past remain my own. If ever there is an occasion in which my past becomes necessary to share I will of course do so, however until that time I'd rather keep it to myself." She said politely. The Professor nodded and smiled kindly at her.

"Of course, you don't have to explain it if you don't want to."

"Thank you Sir." She said before turning to leave. As she did so her shirt lifted slightly at the bottom and Wolverine caught the site of 3 long scars along that stopped at her hip, he scowled. They looked like the same scars he had seen on her shoulder the night before, did they travel all the way down her back? And where had they come from? What kind of damage had to be inflicted on her to leave a scar like that … she was a healer?


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophet's Song

Chapter 6: The Prophet's Song

It was well past midnight when Wolverine traipsed into the kitchen. Kya smiled at him and nodded in acknowledgement, before she took a sip of her pepsi and went back to what she was doing. Wolverine grabbed a beer from the fridge and dropped into the seat next to her, glancing over at her to see what she was doing. He grinned when he saw cards a scowl followed shortly after when he saw what was written on the cards.

"What'er those?" He asked point at the deck. Kya smiled at him and moved so he could see them better.

"They're Tarot cards," She said. "They are used to tell people's fortunes."

"Oh God, please tell me ya don't believe in that kinda crap." Logan groaned leaning back in his chair. Kya grinned at him impishly but didn't reply.

"Why don't I do a reading for you?" She asked, smiling at Logan pleasantly.

"No way." He barked, frowning at her. Kya's grin grew and she leaned towards him.

"Why not? I thought you didn't believe in Tarot." She cooed.

"Fine, fine ya can do the damn reading. But it better not say anything bad er else I'm throwing the damn things in the fire. Ya hear that?" He growled, glaring down at the deck. Kya snickered and began to shuffle her deck. She layed out five cards in the shape of a cross (+) and looked down at them.

"Well?" Logan asked impatiently. Kya scowled at him and waved her hand dismissively.

"Shh," She said. "I need to concentrate."

"Hmm, interesting." She said leaning back in her chair.

"What?" He asked. She grinned at him.

"Well you got The Knight of Pentacles, The Six of Cups, The Chariot, The Ace of Cups, and Justice. Collectively a very interesting set. The Knight of Pentacles represents getting something that you have waited a long time for. The Six of Cups is supposed to mean someone or something coming back after being away for a long time. The Chariot is the card of triumph, however it cannot be achieved without effort. The Ace of Cups is the renewal of love in a relationship or the start of a new relationship. And Justice represents the final righting of a wrong done to you. Of course each card could mean different things, but this is how I am translating them in relation to one another." She said looking at the cards and pointing to each one respectively as she came to it.

"So, is there a more collective meaning in them? Or are they supposed to be so scattered?" He asked. Kya smiled at him.

"Ya okay, let me finish I just told you what they mean to you but that's not your fortune. Okay so, something is going to happen, it doesn't specify when, that you have waiting a long time for and have worked hard to gain. In all likelihood it will come with the person who is returning into your life and with whom you shall share a profound relationship, though it doesn't say of what sort. And finally, when you have gained this thing it shall offer you the opportunity to right a wrong that was done to you in the past." Kya said looking up at him proudly. Logan raised an eyebrow at her before bursting out laughing.

"Really?" He said when he finally managed to calm down. "What the hell kind of fortune was that? It didn't tell me anything!" Kya scowled and crossed her arms.

"You will know what it means when it comes to pass, the future isn't as clear as some people like to make it out to be." She growled under her breath. Logan smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his lap.

"Ya well, ya said something about a new relationship. I suppose 1 outta 5 ain't too bad." He said, kissing her on the shoulder."Even if it is technically in the past."

"Hmmm, well wait a while and see if I'm not right." She said She shivering as she leaned against him, looking into his eyes.

"If ya insist." He said as he kissing her collarbone.

"Mmmm, I do." She said closing her eyes blissfully. Wolverine smirked and moved to kiss her neck but he stopped abruptly. Someone was turning the door handle. He shoved Kya off his lap and she hit the floor with a loud 'thud' just as Scott entered the room. Scott scowled at Wolverine and then looked down to where Kya lay stunned on the floor.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" He asked coldly, his eyes shifting from Logan to Kya and back again suspiciously.

"Ya totally," Kya said grouchily, getting up and brushing roughly past him. "We were just about to have sex on the kitchen island when you came in. Way to ruin the moment Shades."

Wolverine was by her side in less than a minute and grinning at her.

"Ya should have seen Scooter's face when ya said that. He nearly had a heart-attack. It was priceless." He said.

"Ya?" She asked, turning to him and grinning eagerly.

"Ya," Logan said. "He didn't know whether to take ya seriously or not." Kya laughed and slipped her hand into Logan's as they walked down the hall.

"So," Logan asked grinning at her. "Just how serious were ya about that kitchen island thing? Cause my office is just around the corner, and well … It ain't marble but my desk is still real nice."

Kya laughed and whispered in his ear as they rounded a corner,

"How serious do you want me to be?"

Wolverine paused and glanced down at the girl. She had her eyebrow raised cockily at him and he couldn't help but smirk. He knew there was a reason he liked this girl so much.

* * *

A/N: Well since nobody has made a go at guessing the songs that the chapters are titled after I"ll tell you. And I'll have you all know I've very disappointed that NOBODY has tried to guess them. So here we go Ch1. She Wolf (Shakira) Ch2. If You Were There, Beware (Arctic Monkeys) Ch3. Animal I Have Become (Three Days Grace) Ch4. If You're Feeling Sinister (Belle & Sebastian) Ch5. D Is For Danger (Arctic Monkeys) and finally Ch6. The Prophet's Song (Queen)!


End file.
